YS: Bad Day Going Better
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: YAOI! Complete smut inside! First of many! Enjoy!


Hi! This is the first of my Yaoi Series…I am working on uploading more of my stories soon but here is the first of my Yaoi ever! I do not own FMA in any shape or form…. If I did then Ed would run around without a shirt every episode. *evil grin* enjoy!

_**Bad Day Going Better**_

Roy Mustang was having, well, a shitty day. First off, it was raining. Not the drizzling kind, no no no. It was the pouring down in buckets kind. Then, there is a total mountain of paperwork that seemed to be reproducing every fifteen minutes. Now he was staying late, hoping to finish up all the paperwork he had been ignoring for the past month. All Roy wanted to do was to go home and take a shower with his secret younger boyfriend. _And maybe a movie date with Ed._ He thought as he attacked the paperwork with a fury.

At 8:36 pm, Roy put his head on his desk. _Ed is probably going to be mad. I'm late._ But the thought of Riza Hawkeye shooting him in the balls scared him more than a pissed off blond alchemist. So, he got back up, hoping to finish before 10. But what Roy didn't know was that directly under him, in a storage closet, was Edward Elric. He'd carefully climbed up the wobbly ladder that he put in the area where his lover's desk was. The small window shuddered as the thunder outside covered Ed's curses.

_Now is the time for action, goddamn it!_ He thought as he quietly clapped his hands together. Ed watched the small window, trying to match his alchemic glow with the lightning outside. When the lightning flashed, Ed slammed his hands on the ceiling. He made a hole big enough for him to slip through but small enough for Roy not to notice. He quickly went through the hole and did the process in reverse. He sucked in a breath when Roy shifted, but he released it afterword. Ed took in a deep breath before initiating his plan…

Roy jumped when he felt a hand on his thigh. He looked down to see Ed grinning at him. "Ed? Wha-?" "Shush. Do you want the janitor to hear us?" Roy had a confused look on his face. "Hear us?" Ed's grin broke into a shit eatin smile and placed his left hand on Roy's fly. Roy could only watch in shock as the blond alchemist undid his pants. "Ed?" Roy asked worriedly. "Just relax." Was his answer. Roy's eyes widened before his head snapped back. "Ed" Roy groaned out as Ed licked up Roy's length and carefully took the head into his mouth. Ed pressed his tongue to the vein underneath, pleased at the jolt Roy did.

Roy fisted his hand in Ed's hair and moaned. Ed used his left hand to pump whatever couldn't fit into his mouth as he continued his ministrations on Roy. "Ngh…pant…damn it Ed!" moaned out the older man as Ed swallowed, causing shivers to dance down Roy's back. Roy chocked back a "yes" when Ed deep throated him. Ed hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, loving the taste of Roy on his tongue. It seemed like forever before Roy jerked away from Ed. Ed whined as he was roughly pulled out from under the desk. Ed was about to complain when he was pulled into a heated kiss.

Ed moaned as he ran his tongue over Roy's own. He wrapped his arms over Roy's neck and pressed his body into Roy's. Roy growled and tore his mouth from Ed's. Ed gasped as Roy nipped and sucked his way down Ed's neck. Ed ran his fingers through Roy's hair before whispering, "Mustang, let me ride you." Roy froze before lifting his head to stare at Ed. "You sure?" Ed grinned, "Let's see if you can keep up." Roy smirked before kissing Ed again…

Envy, disguised as a lizard, climbed up onto the window sill. He was hoping to get Mustang to hold him as bait for the brat. He heaved up and peered into the window. What he saw gave him a nose bleed and a near heart attack. Roy was sitting in his chair, with Ed "sitting" in his lap. Ed was missing his usual drop-dead-sexy leather pants, boxers and shoes. Mustang's shirt was tossed on his desk next to Ed's red overcoat. Ed's braid had come undone and his blond hair was plastered to his forehead by sweat. Envy could tell Ed was humping Roy with vigor.

"Roy, harder!" Ed moaned out before Roy grunted. Mustang slammed Ed against the top of his desk and set a pace that made Envy wonder was he even human. Ed's legs wrapped around Roy's hips and met him stroke for stroke. Envy blushed and swallowed as Ed cried out, "Roy! Fuck! Faster goddamnit!" Roy grunted and kissed Ed to shut him up.

It was a few minutes late when they were both finished that made Envy turn to leave. _Defiantly black mail material._ Envy looked down to see little human Al coming up the steps. Envy grinned before jumping down…

Ed pulled up his pants, foregoing his boxers for they lay ruined under Roy's desk. Roy was zipping up his pants as Ed threw away the tissues they used to clean up with. "You know Ed that was a very nice surprise." Ed beamed. "Well, I had a guess you'd have a shitty day." Roy chuckled and hugged Ed from behind. "I never got a chance to say thank you." Ed chuckled himself before replying "No need. I did it because I love you." Roy kissed the top of Ed's head. "Love you too Full Metal." "So, did I help?" "You've made my bad day go better."

_**END!**_


End file.
